


Walking the Broken Path

by WitchBoyWriter



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 1930s, AU, Alternate Universe - Noir, Crime Boss Ricky, Minor Character Death, Murder, On Hiatus, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchBoyWriter/pseuds/WitchBoyWriter
Summary: Ricky Goldsworth was a powerful man. Half of the country's crime was under his control, at least. And he never planned on being apprehended.C.C. Tinsley was a detective; not a skilled detective, not an experienced detective, but a detective with a mission: Put an end to Goldsworth.Unfortunately for both these men, things don't always go as planned.





	Walking the Broken Path

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more information about my AU, let me know.

Ricky Goldsworth wasn’t the type of man to use guns, he preferred the elegance of a blade. 

Hell, it was rare that he’d do his own killing at all at his point. But here he was, blood threatening to splash his wingtips. He could care less about the suit. It was almost… artful, really. A bloodstained suit. No, not almost. It was art. But his shoes? Those were important. 

He finishes slicing the throat of the man in his grip, letting him fall to the ground as blood splatters Goldsworth’s torso. The man’s death was… a lesson. Not only had his blood threatened to ruin the shoes, but he had been in charge of protecting Goldsworth’s wearabouts. Unfortunately, he had failed, and come to Goldsworth, telling him that his position was compromised. It was a shame that he had to leave town so early, but it was hard to remain in one spot with Tinsley constantly on his trail. The damned detective may be an amature, but he was persistent. 

Goldsworth sighs, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping the blood off his hands before dropping the cloth onto the body at his feet. He turns to the lackey beside him. “Take care of this mess.” he says shortly. He steps over the corpse, avoiding the blood. He grabs his coat from the rack, and leaves the room, escorted by one of his men. He had a car coming to transport him, now that his location had been compromised. 

Ricky had been in the business of crime since he was a kid. Of course, one has to be both skilled and experienced to get their reputation to the same level as Goldsworth’s. His first kill had been self defense. The second, curiosity. By the time he got past number three, he was in it for the pure, unadulterated rush that came with it. 

At this point, he wasn’t sure was his death toll was up to, and frankly, doesn’t care. He has underlings that can get their hands dirty for him, if need be. The rush of killing was still there. It was one of the best feelings there was, in Ricky’s opinion. Some of his associates compared it to an orgasm, and he was inclined to agree. Though if he had to choose, he’d pick murder over sex any day of the week. 

As Ricky steps out into the brisk air of the city, he lights a cigarette. There’s a sleek black car waiting in the street, and Ricky step towards it, turning to his escort. “See to it that this building is burned to the ground.” He orders, and gets into the car. 

“Where to, Mister Goldsworth?” The driver asks, and Ricky lets out a contemplative ‘hmm’, taking a drag from his cigarette as he thinks of his next move. Of course, he needed to leave town. But not so immediately. It was Tinsley on his case, after all. The idiot detective probably couldn’t even catch a criminal if it was handing itself over to him.

“I’d like a drink.” Ricky says leisurely, “And a new suit, probably.” The driver nods, and the car starts moving. Ricky looks out the window as they drive, still riding the high of his kill. Why not keep the night going? Might as well have some fun before leaving town. “Cancel the suit. This one could use a bit more… decoration.” He takes another drag.

“Yes, sir.” The driver says. Ricky grins. Tonight was going to be fun.

 

The rest of the drive was quiet, and when they arrive at the bar, Ricky gets out of the car, dropping the spent cigarette on the ground, snuffing it out..”Be waiting here when I’m finished.” He tells the driver, who nods.

“Yes Sir, Mr. Goldsworth.” He says. Ricky turns and enters the building. The lights were dim, and there was a jazz band playing softly. The smells of expensive perfume and tobacco mingled elegantly in the air. It was a classy place, and had been around only for a few years. It started as a speakeasy, and after prohibition was repealed, those from the fringes of society were still the ones to frequent. Nobody would notice if someone from here went missing.

Ricky makes his way towards the bar, ignoring the whispers and eyes from those who recognized him. Of course they recognized him. Most of them had done, or still did, work for him. He sits at the bar, and the bartender immediately steps away from his current customer, pouring a full glass of red wine. He places it in front of Ricky. “Here you are, Mr. Goldsworth.” He says, and Ricky takes the glass, sipping leisurely. He scans the bar, looking for a viable candidate for the night’s events. He needed someone who would trust him… probably someone who wouldn’t recognize him… someone incredibly naive. 

He spots a woman across the bar. Thin, makeup artfully done, and nervous-looking. Her dress fell just above her knees, and she had a fur delicately draped around her shoulders. A woman obviously out of her comfort zone, looking for adventure. She wasn’t his type, not at all. But she looked… desperate, trusting, and most importantly-- rich. This was a woman who would be missed. She was perfect. He picks his glass up, striding confidently over to the woman. He flashes a charming grin, and she giggles softly. “Now, pardon me, Miss, but I can’t help but notice. This place doesn’t really seem like it’s your scene.” She turns her body towards him, seeming almost eager. This would be easy. 

“Sometimes a girl just needs some adventure.” As the woman says this, she slides her hand over Ricky’s arm. It took all he had not to pull away. He takes a leisurely sip of wine, stepping closer to her. The smell of her perfume filled his nostrils. It was disgusting. He grins at her.

“Well, darling, adventure just happens to be my specialty,” He practically growls. Even in the dim light, he could see how flushed her face was. “Why don’t we get out of here?”


End file.
